


Tease

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus teases Alec, or does he?





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any/any, rimming

He'd been in this position before, face down, spread eagle on the bed. He'd even been restrained, like he was tonight. But, there was something different about Magnus. The way he'd looked at him when he'd asked Alec to trust him.

Alec looked at him in confusion. He did trust him, always had, always would. He felt Magnus' warm hands on his shoulders and he startled, having been lost in his thoughts.

"Shh, you'll enjoy this. Trust me." Magnus purred in his ear and he felt himself melt into the bed as Magnus trailed light kisses down his spine.

Alec tried to look over his shoulder, tried to see what his lover was doing but couldn't, his bindings didn't give him enough slack to move that way. The only thing he could do was rest his head against the pillow, give in to Magnus' touch. He felt the bed dip as Magnus positioned himself between is open and secured legs. He moaned as he felt those deft fingers on his ass, running over his sensitive skin, causing him to buck against his bindings.

"Tease," he breathed out and then tried to catch his breath as he felt one of Magnus fingers, feather-light run down his rim. One finger was replaced with several as Magnus parted his cheeks. "Oh, uh," he uttered as he felt warm breath ghost over his opening.

"So not going to tease you. I'm going to blow your mind." Magnus said, lips against his skin before his tongue flicked out.

The warm, wetness hitting against Alec's rim shocked him. He bucked up as his eyes flew open at the sensation. He felt Magnus place a hand on his back, lowering him down against the bed as his tongue licked over that sensitive opening. He'd never done this before, not to anyone and certainly had never let anyone do this to him.

'Dirty', his mind scream at him at first. He willed himself to relax as the pleasure of having Magnus tongue there, against him, licking over him began to stir a feeling of lust he'd never known before. He gave himself to Magnus, let him do as he wanted. He stopped fighting against the pleasure building in his body as Magnus' tongue circled his opening, over and over sending shock waves of ecstasy through him.

He felt his hands clench around his bindings, trying to grab on for dear life as he rode the waves, felt the pleasure that Magnus' expert tongue gave to him.

"I'm gonna . . . "

"Just let yourself go," Magnus murmured before flicking his tongue against him again.

Feeling the warm pressure against his rim again send a jolt of pleasure through his body that brought him over the edge. He felt his muscles tense and then his orgasm hit him pulling a scream from him as he came. He panted, trying to catch his breath at his body's release.

Alec was vaguely aware of Magnus releasing his bindings, rubbing sensation back into his arms and legs. He was pliant and boneless as Magnus pulled him against his chest, stroking his shoulder and back.

"That was . . . mind blowing," Alec said and he heard Magnus chuckle as he drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
